A Hero’s Story (Nejire Hado x Male Reader)
by XshadowmonX
Summary: You, the reader, will embark on a journey to be the number 1 hero! Join Mirio, Tamaki, and Nejire as you four will start yoir first year at UA High! I dont own any My Hero Academia characters. On OC and Story
1. Before we begin

I want to say... Thank you for picking my story. I really do hope you enjoy it and I hope to continue this story to the very end!

Now if you are wondering what this story is about let me give you a brief rundown.

This story takes place 2 years before the main story of My Hero Academia takes place.

(By that I mean where the current story takes place as Deku and friends are in their first year, you are in your 3rd year during that time)

You, the reader, are starting your first year of UA High to become a pro hero. Before all of this, you used to live in the USA before some events occur that causes you to leave to Japan as you are taken care of by your legal guardian who you call Uncle. As you start your journey to be a pro hero, you will have to overcome many obstacles that try to hinder your progress and aim to throw you off your path of being the best hero the world has ever seen. Will you give up so soon, or will you uphold the promise you made?


	2. #1: New Friends, New Possibilites

(Y/N) : Your name

(L/N) : Last name

(H/C) : Hair color

(if you are a Female reading this [Optional on this choice])

First and Last name: Akano Mamoru

Hair Color: Red

Eye color: Brown

I hope you enjoy my first MHA series!

Now... LETS GO!!

"My first day at U.A high! Coming off recommendations, thanks to Uncle Aizawa who basically helped me get in as he is one of the teachers here. I was pretty nervous knowing that I'm going to be at this school. It's going to be great!" I thought to myself as I stood at the doorway of class.

Aizawa: "Everyone we have a new student today, he has been accepted through recommendation and I would like for you to show him respect." As he looked at me standing at the door. "Come on in new kid."

As I walked to the front of the class, I started seeing all the students talking amongst themselves asking "I wonder what quirk he has? How did he get in off of recommendations? He must have a super strong quirk! He looks so cute..."

You: "My name is (Y/N) (L/N), Quirk: Retaliation, I can absorb all physical and elemental attacks then convert it all into energy to power me up, it is great to be here! You are all looking at a future pro hero!" I exclaimed as I shot a heroic pose.

Aizawa: "Thank you (L/N), now you can take your seat next to... Nejire Hado." He said as he pointed to a blue haired girl.

As you looked around you saw a blue haired girl frantically waving her arms yelling "Hey! Hey! Hey! Over here! Woooohoooooooo!"

"*sigh* Great... I'm sitting next to a crazy girl." I thought to myself.

As I made my way to my chair, I noticed two individuals that stood out from everyone. A blonde haired boy who has a very dull look on his face accompanied by a smile that seems to have a small bit of his tongue sticking out. Then there was a dark haired boy who was sitting next to blonde that didn't bother making any eye contact with me. As i took my seat behind antisocial antagonist, The energetic blue haired girl to my left jumped at me with hundreds of questions.

Nejire: "How much can your quirk stock up before you break?"

You: "Uhh..."

Nejire: "How long can you hold the stored up energy?"

You: "Well.."

Nejire: "Wait you look a bit similar to the professor! Are you and Professor Aizawa both related?"

You: "It's kinda complicated.."

Nejire: "Can you make yourself fly with the energy? Can you run faster? Can you absorb certain attacks with certain hands? Oh! Are you single? Why do you wear a headband? Are you"-

All of a sudden I see Aizawa's wraps come flying in grabbing hold of her as the entire class gets startled. I wasn't expecting for him to do that and as soon as I looked at him I can see his eyes getting red and his hair souring upwards.

Aizawa: "Quiet! If you want to ask (Y/N) any questions do it AFTER class."

Nejire: "Right! Sorry, Sensei!"

The wraps come off her as she glanced over at me with an embarrassed look on her face. She started scratching the back of her head as she said: "Hehe... sorry I tend to ask a lot of questions to new students."

You: "Its ok haha... I don't blame you. It's nice to meet you Hado."

Nejire: "Likewise (L/N)!"

•••

After class was over, I started heading to the cafeteria for some food, which was served by the awesome cooking hero himself Lunch Rush! Once I got my food I was looking for a place to sit. As I was heading to an empty table I felt someone tug on my arm. It was Nejire! "Hey Hey (L/N)! Come and join me and the other two are our table!"

You: "Umm are you sure...?" Asking confused for a moment as I have absolutely no idea why they want me to join them.

Nejire: "Of course! They will love to meet you! Come on now!" As she yanked me to the table where I saw two students from my class.

Once I made it to the table, the blond kid stands up with a confidence in his voice.

Mirio: "Hey there (L/N)! Glad you can join us I'm Mirio Togata!" Said the proud blonde as he stuck his hand out to shake your hand.

I smiled and replied, "It's a pleasure to me you Togata. I'm (Y/N) (L/N) which I can see you already knew." As I shook his hand chuckling a bit. I noticed the same dark haired student who next to Mirio in class sitting here as well. Although he hasn't bothered to make eye contact with me.

Nejire: "Come on Amajiki! Don't be such a chicken and say hi to our new friend!" she said as she started poking Tamaki's head.

Tamaki: "Hi there..." He said slowly raising his head up to you. "... I'm Tamaki Amajiki."

You: " Hey there, its good to meet you, Amajiki." I replied as I stuck my hand out to shake his. He lightly shook my head and continued looking away.

Nejire: "Now pop a squat with me and let the friendship begin!" She yelled with delight as she pats the seat next to her.

Mirio start laughing a bit as Nejire sporadic nature kicked into overdrive. I looked at Nejire as she kept the conversation going as she would look at me and the others rapid firing questions back to back. Upon first glance, I noticed the wonderful shine in her bright blue eyes mimicking a sunrise on a beautiful day, and her life brightening smile that just seems to give life to her surroundings. You know, for someone as crazy as her, she has to be the most beautiful girl I have ever met.

Nejire: "So tell us (L/N)! What was the recommendation?? I'm super curious!" She yelled as she was bouncing in her chair.

You: "Well my Uncle Aizawa helped me get in here since he saw potential in me of being a hero, but of course he is the one that trained me after all." Abruptly responding without realizing that I was not supposed to tell anyone about.

"WHHAAAAATT!? Aizawa sensei is your uncle?!" Mirio and Nejire yelled in shock at same time.

You: "Yeah but don't yell that out loud!" Yelling back as some people glanced at me as if I was crazy. I took a deep breath and lowered my tone: "Yes he is my Uncle... in a way, but also one tough coach." I said as I lifted my left sleeve showed them the bruises and scratches on my arm.

Mirio: "Wow! He really is tough, but you must be tougher if you are able to endure it all." He said chuckling with an optimistic tone that cheered me up.

You: "Heh. Yeah... Thank you for that." I replied back. I was feeling slight nervous for some reason which I couldn't understand why.

Nejire: "Well in class you told me that it was complicated on how Aizawa were related, but how come?" She asked with a curious look on her face.

You: "Well... It's that... you know... umm." I was struggling to get the right words out. It was a long story to bring up and I just want to avoid thinking about it.

Nejire: "Oh come on tell us please please please pleaseeeeeeeeeeee!" She said begging as she cupped my hands together which made me slightly blush.

Takami: "Hado... maybe you shouldn't be asking such a personal question we just met him and I feel we should let him decide whether or not he wants to open up."

We all looked at him as it suddenly shocked us that Tamaki was actually talking. Tamaki started shaking and slamed his head on the table murmuring "Please don't stare at me like that... it makes me really nervous..."

We all started laughing and Mirio pats Tamaki's back as he was smiling saying "Its always great to see good ole Tamaki here talking! I also agree with him. It's up to you (L/N) we won't force it upon you."

I looked at Tamaki who was still nervously avoiding eye contact while Mirio was smiling shooting me a thumbs up making me feel comfortable. I look to my left and was caught Nejire's beautiful eyes and amazing smile eagerly waiting for my response. I couldn't help but smile and say: "You know what guys... I guess it can't hurt to tell my new friends about my life just so long as you guys tell me about your life stories." Suddenly both Mirio and Nejire cheered with joy as Tamaki looked up at me and smiled only shortly to hide his face again. This was going to be the start of an amazing friendship as I can already feel it.

"A while back I had lost my Father to a villain attack. It was a bit of a rough time, but thankful Aizawa was there to help me and my mother out by taking us in has his family. My Father and Aizawa were really good friends back then and it was great to know that he was willing to help us." As I told them the story the three were left in shock about it.

Mirio: "Oh shoot... man, I really sorry to hear that..." As his positive tone of voice was soon shrouded in his shock.

You: "Nah don't be... Trust me I moved on and thanks to Aizawa's training, my goal is to be a pro hero, to save everyone, and make my family proud." Giving a bit of a forced smile to not have them worry about me.

Nejire: "That's the spirit!" As she fist pumped the air. "We are all going to be pro heroes!!"

All: "YEAHH!"

•••

As a several weeks had gone by and an exchange of numbers, the growth between the our friendship would become stronger as each moment had gone by. The bond amongst the group would be cemented for ages to come, especially now that Tamaki finally stopped being so nervous around me and treats me like Mirio and Nejire. It was about time that I finally broke through his shell. When the school days were over, the four of us would be walking together talking about our lives, our quirks, and how we are going to be the best heroes. When we were walking, we started a routine dropping each other at each other's houses. First it was Tamaki, followed by Mirio, Nejire, and then me. Today was Friday and as we were dropping off Mirio. Right before he left he looked at Nejire and I saying: "You two be careful ok! (Y/N) take good care of Nejire." He said as he winked at me. I was slightly confused why the wink which got me a bit nervous.

You: "You got it, buddy!" As I shot him a thumbs up and walked with Nejire brushing off my nervousness.

As Nejire and I walked down the block, she stopped and asked: "Would it be ok if I ask you one more question? I'm sorry if I'm being very annoying about it... I really want to learn more about your quirk." She said twiddling her fingers as if she was nervous to ask.

You: "Don't sweat it, here how about this..." as I turned and pointed at an ice cream shop. "... How about we grab some ice cream and then you can ask me all the questions you'd like?"

Nejire: "Mr. (Y/N) (L/N) ... are you asking me out on a date?" She said with a smirk as she stared at me.

My face got red with embarrassment and knowing she was right, but I couldn't make it obvious. I cleared my throat and responded. "No Nejire. We just met, this just a way for me get some cookies and cream ice cream and well ... to know what flavor you like.." I said trying to play it cool. (It didn't work)

Nejire giggled as she grabbed onto my left arm: "Oh so this isn't a date...hmm what a shame... I would have said yes since you are really cute, but oh well anyways I would love to get ice cream." As she unlatched her hands and started skipping forward. She stoped and turns around asking: "You coming (Y/N)? You did ask to get some ice cream." She said as she giggled.

"Not only is my face burning red from the fact that she called me cute but the fact that she would have said yes to a date...GAH! This is so unfair! Well now I know I have a chance! I just... don't know how I can ask her. Wait... DID SHE JUST CALL ME BY MY FIRST NAME?!" I thought as we made our way to the ice cream counter.

Nejire: "I would like two small cookies and cream please!" she said excitedly

You: "Damn Nejire, I didn't know you like cookies and cream ice cream too and you even got two of it." I said trying to joke around. (Again... didn't work)

Nejire: "Oh I don't. In fact I never tried it at all, but since it is your favorite flavor I wanted to try it." She said as she smiled so heavenly.

You: "So... who is the 2nd one for?" I asked tilting my head in confusion. (Idiot it's for you!)

Nejire started giggling as she replies: "It's for you, silly! Why else would I order two of your favorite flavor." She smiled as she handed me the ice cream.

I was blushing in embarrassment as I can't hide the fact that Nejire is so adorable and cute that I want to pinch her cheeks! Wow... I really like her.

Worker: "That will be 600 yen. Are you paying together?" He asked as he looked at us.

Nejire: "No... actually"- she was interrupted by a hand slamming the counter with money.

I stepped in so quickly without thinking and handed the man the money saying: "Yes, that will be together sir." I remarked boldly.

Nejire: "I thought this wasn't a date hmmm? Did you have a sudden change of heart hmmm?" She asked as she nudged my arm while raising her eyebrow.

You: "What? I can't be a gentleman? I did ask you out for ice cream after all." I said with a cool tone of voice. (Seriously... I'm horrible at flirting.)

Nejire: "Oooooh so it is a date (Y/N)?" she asked as she ended up giggling.

I started blushing again and responded: "Yes but uhh...I mean well... Its... Yes, it's a d-date." As I said not trying to look at her face.

Nejire started to smile brightly as she was chuckling a bit at my embarrassment. She grabbed my arm and said: "Come on then... I don't have much time since I have a curfew so I'm sorry if this is going to be a short date, but I really want to enjoy most of my time with you. Would you like to spend time with me?" She asked as she gave me such an adorable puppy look that I couldn't resist.

You: "Yes! I mean..." *Clears throat* "... I would love to. I'd like to enjoy every second of it with you." As we made our way to the table and began our small date.

•••

As 1 hour had gone by, Nejire and I were having endless chatter about each other's life, quirks, stories, favorite music, food, colors, and then Nejire asked "So since we are going to be training for our exams coming up soon. Would you like to study with me?"

You: "I would like that." I responded trying not to let my excitement burst out.

Nejire: "Sweet! Another date! You are a lucky boy, (Y/N)." She said as she winked.

You: "I'm just lucky because it's with you." (Better... but flirting needs work)

She blushed a little which caught me by surprise. "May you walk me home?" She asked reaching her hand out towards me.

You: "Of course! What kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't walk my date back to her house." As I grabbed her hand and led the way to her house.

Nejire: "Good to know this was a date after all." She responds as we head out the shop.

The walk to Nejire's house was only about 15 minutes but the conversation we had felt like years of jokes and stories that brought us both closer to each other. Finally, we made it to the front of her house as the night was coming to an end.

Nejire: "This was really fun. I honestly had a blast with you." Directly gazing at me in my eyes.

You: "Me too. It is my first date I ever had. This is the best date ever." I smiled at her.

Nejire: "Wait for real?!" She asked blushing madly.

You: "Well yeah..." I started chuckling a bit. "... honestly, nothing can beat a date with you."

Nejire gave me a big smile and as we both locked eyes, I slowly felt my eyes closed and my head begins to lean in to kiss her lips...

...

...

...only to realize I was being stopped by her finger pressed on my lips as she blushed and giggled saying: "Hold your horses' big boy, as much as I would love to snatch a kiss from those lips, I rather wait for when the time is right and besides you still haven't asked me to be your girlfriend. I will give you this though" She leaned up to my cheek and planted a soft and gentle kiss. It felt like a cloud touching my cheek and it ignited in me so much passion for I knew I had fallen in love with Nejire at that moment. After the kiss, she poked my nose and said: "I hope you are going to be thinking about me tonight." She said as she poked my nose again and walked up to her door. Before she opened her door she blew me a kiss and waved good-bye.

I don't know what came over me as my mind was racing with hundreds of thoughts from today. Suddenly I quickly blurted out before she walked in: "Nejire! W-would you like to be my girlfriend?" I was blushing even more than usual and I felt myself sweating profusely after asking such a daring question.

Nejire: "Of course I would! Well I mean it was kinda obvious but at least it's official now! Have a good night (Y/N)!" She said walking into her home and closing the door.

I stood there frozen as I thought: "YES! She kissed me... on my cheek but still! YES! I'm so lucky! This is the happiest day of my life!" I bolted of straight to my house.

As I headed home dancing and singing full of joy in my heart, full of love and my happiness continues to grow. I can only look forward to seeing my new found lover tomorrow. It was like a wish come true! The heavens have blessed me with a beautiful angel! A miracle and honestly the best girl I have ever encountered. There's was nothing better in the world than having Nejire's soft luscious lips on my skin as goosebumps crawled up my spine in pure delight and my heart beating faster and faster as I felt unstoppable!

"WOOOOOHOOOOOOO!!!!! I LOVE YOU NEJIRE!!" As I screamed to the stars for the galaxy to hear me. I think I woke up a few people in the process.

As I got home and walked into the house, my mom is in the living room watching the news. She notices the abnormally large smile on my face and red cheeks burning my face.

Mom: "Someone looks really happy. Was it a girrrrrrrl?" as she gave me a smirk.

You: "No..." I said as I looked away.

Mom: "Awwwwwwwww my little boy is in loooove~!" She said as she noticed my face blushing.

You: "Mom stop. I'm going to go to take a shower and then sleep." As I started to head up the stairs.

Mom: "At least bring her over so I can show her your baby photos. She going to love seeing your little-"

You: "MOM NO STOP!! Ugh, you are such a child!" I frustrated began walking up the stairs.

Mom: "Says the one who hasn't had a girlfriend yet.." she began laughing.

You: "Hey! She will soon! ... I hope..." I mumbled.

I made my way upstairs thinking about the wonderful time I spent with Nejire at the ice cream shop but I was shocked that I managed to ask her out and she actually said yes. I went into the shower to get myself ready for bed. After a nice warm shower, I got dressed in my black tank top and All Might pajama pants. As I flopped on to my bed, I felt my phone vibrate. It was the group chat making plans for the weekend. I opened up my phone and started reading.

[ Group chat ] : Elite 4!

(Mirio) Pip_Boy715: Hey Guys! We all need to practice using our quirks better! So this weekend we are going to meet at the training field at school to train! Bring your A-game! :D

(Tamaki) NotSasuke34: Ugh... Mirio I'm trying to sleep! Can you plan this in the morning... when we are all awake. :(

Mirio: Listen here chicken! The UA exams are soon! We need to be ready for them, and you can start by not acting up! We are in need of being the best of the best in the school!

(Nejire) BubbleQueen106: Hey guys I'm home now! And yes we need train soon! I'm free this weekend. How about you (Y/N)?

...(You) (Username) is Typing...

Beep*

You: Of course! I still need to kick Mirio's and Tamaki's ass so I'll be ready for you two : )

Beep*

Mirio: HA! In your dream bro! I got my permeation quirk on point! Let's see if you can absorb what you can't touch! : )

Beep*

Tamaki: I will kick your ass with one hand after I eat. So don't be embarrassed when you lose in front of Nejire (Y/N) haha :P

Beep*

Nejire: I will kick all of your butts! Don't forget I'm here too! ;P

Beep*

You: We see about that babe ;)

...

... Pipboy715 and NotSasuke34 are typing...

... (Oh crap)

...

Beep*

Beep*

Mirio: OHHHHHH Snap! What did you guys do today when I left you hmmmmm?

Tamaki: Woah... what has been happening between you too?! Are you guys in loooooooooooove? xD

Beep*

Nejire: HEY! It's not like that! I mean it is! But stop teasing you two! And Honey you are going to get your butt kicked 10x harder by me! *(/)_( )*

Beep*

Mirio: Ooooooooooooo (Y/N) is in trooooooouble! I can hear the whip from here! xP

Beep*

You: Hey! I'm going to kick both your asses even harder now! Especially your butt, Mirio :(

Beep*

Tamaki: That's if you can get past Nejire xD or as (Y/N) calls her "Babe~"

Beep*

Mirio: Lmao alright guys, let's get some sleep. See Y'all at the training grounds tomorrow at 11 am! Good night everyone! Sleep tight!

Beep*

Tamaki: Good night guys, See ya soon (thumbs up)

Beep*

Nejire: Good night boys! See ya tomorrow *

Beep*

You: Good night guys! Plus Ultra!

As I closed my phone from the fun-filled group chat I suddenly felt it vibrate again, this time it was Nejire and I decide to reply to her.

Nejire: I like the new name babe ;) that must mean I'm yours now right?

Beep*

You: I hope so haha... because I love the nickname honey. You are seriously the most amazing girl in the universe I swear! 3

Beep*

Nejire: hehe you are so cute! But this doesn't mean you are gonna get that kiss sooner ;)

Beep*

You: Then when? :'(

Beep*

Nejire: You will know when :P now get some sleep cutie! I'm not going easy on any one of you, especially you! So Don't hold back! Good night! * 3

Beep*

You: Good night * sleep well 3

_"At this point, there are so many things coming across my mind of the training, Nejire, and how I am going to improve my quirk to beat them. There's no more time to waste! Tomorrow is going to be the big fight day! Time to sleep."_ I thought to myself as I shut the lights off.

The day ended off just right. I just started dating this amazing girl, I have two amazing friends and so far... life is going a lot better than before. As all good things go, I must be ready for tomorrow as we are about to take each other head on in one on one combat!


End file.
